


A Star Student

by ReneeDekobora2042



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, First Y/N fic, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, He still cares for you, Not really romantic, Teacher-Student Relationship, cute stuff, learning, long friendship, more like a deep friendship, request, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReneeDekobora2042/pseuds/ReneeDekobora2042
Summary: You are a student in Professor Supernova's class, enjoying his teachings as always, when one day, he breaks the news of his leaving to you.
Relationships: DJ Subatomic Supernova & Reader, DJ Subatomic Supernova/Reader, Reader/Space DJ, Y/N x DJ Subatomic Supernova
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79





	A Star Student

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Professor Subatomic Supernova](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/699079) by infamouslydorky. 



“As we can see from this projection, the possibilities of this universe are endless with the substantial amount of two million galaxies being observable to the human eye.”

You watched with curiosity, hanging onto every word your teacher spoke. You had always enjoyed Supernova’s lessons; the way he talked, the way he moved, even his passionate ramblings would bring you joy – you could listen to him go on for hours. It also helped that you were interested in space and the cosmos, but then again, you wouldn’t have chosen this class if you weren’t. It was by pure chance that out of the three professors that specialised in astronomy, you got the one that you had heard about the most, and you really weren’t disappointed.

“Now students,” The professor continued, turning to draw something on the chalk board that was almost as large as him. “Please bear in mind that the vast galaxy does not stop there. Though we cannot examine it ourselves, the possibilities of life and other planets is a reasonable assumption to be made and-“

A scrunched-up piece of paper hit the back of his head, making the teacher halt his words. He spun on his heels to look at the twenty something students that he was teaching, each one of them seemingly appearing innocent to the crime that was just committed. Supernova glanced down at the paper ball and picked it up. He examined it for a moment by turning it over in his hands, before looking at his class with frustrated eyes. He sighed. “I see that my lecture isn’t grabbing the attention of some of you, very well. This lesson is almost finished, so I shall move on to something that I’m sure will bring people like yourselves, who desire to interrupt a passionate man in his teachings, some joy.

The interruption angered you, but certainly wasn’t a surprise. The main reason you had heard of this professor was from people who resented and hated him, mocking his voice and his mannerisms. You thought that he sounded like an interesting teacher, and certainly one that you would want to be teaching you about a subject, but sadly, the general consensus about Professor Supernova was one of dislike – and it definitely showed in class.

He chucked the paper ball into a bin nearby and sat down at his desk, the chair creaking from his mass. “For the past year, I have been pursuing a passion project for myself, one that incorporates music and the stars. Now, with the help of NSR, I have the opportunity of making that project more of a reality.” He removed his glasses from his face and set them down on the table. “I’m going to take the offer of becoming an artist for NSR, which as a result, means I am no longer able to provide my teaching services to you all.”

The room fell into silence, some students exchanging glances. You couldn’t believe the idea that he would no longer be teaching you. Sure, you weren’t exactly best friends with the professor, but the times that he would stay after class to help you, laugh at your terrible space puns, and just be there for you when you needed a teacher to talk to were some of the best memories you could remember. Professor Supernova leaving was like a small part of you leaving - you would be incomplete without him teaching you.

Supernova folded his arms. “I know for some of you this is a blessing, like a rare meteor storm. I know my reputation in this establishment was one that was tainted by word of mouth, and as a result, many have become distasteful to myself. However, you no longer have to worry about such things, for I am leaving this afternoon.” He picked up a cardboard box and placed it on his desk; the reality of the situation finally dawning on you. “And to those of you who were my small little nebula’s amongst the dark and dangerous solar system; those whose admiration for my work allowed me to continue on despite everything,” The Professor glanced up from his desk and locked eyes with you. “I thank you.” 

The bell tolled the end of the lesson, many students who had already packed up their things evacuating quickly from the room. A few pupils had gone to thank the professor and wish him well, but merely out of respect and very brief in words. The classroom quickly emptied, leaving just yourself and Professor Supernova in their alone. He was already packing things into the box on his desk, removing the space appropriate decorations and various supplies that you could always remember him having in the room.

You gathered your items – notebook, pens and your bag – and walked to the front to greet Supernova. Upon seeing you, he paused, then placed down whatever he had in his hands to talk with you, giving you his full attention. He sighed, taking a seat on the edge of his desk. “I do hope you understand my reasoning, Y/N. This wasn’t an easy decision for myself to make.”

You shake your head. “No, I understand. It’s just…” You looked anxiously away from him. “I’m not sure it’s going to be the same without you… Don’t get me wrong, I’m really happy that you’re doing what you want, but learning astronomy is much more interesting with you being the one to teach it.”

He blushed, letting out a soft chuckle. “I’m flattered. Thank you. But I can assure you that my fellow Astronomers are very good at their work, quite frankly better than myself. You will be in safe and fun hands in your journey through the stars.” He watched as you avoided eye contact with him as a silence fell over the two of you. After a beat, he smiled, opening his arms wide for you and offering you a hug. You took it, feeling his massive arms wrapped around your body. It wasn’t like this was the first time you had hugs from him; You remember having a breakdown one time whilst he was teaching you, the stress of exams taking over. He had always been kind to you, and even in the last moment you were having with him, he was still the caring professor you knew.

The two of you pulled back from the hug. You wiped a tear from your eye, a hurt but happy smile on your face. The professor adjusted his tie. “Well, I should let you get on with your day. I have some packing to do.” He returned to placing his things in the box, signalling that it was time for you to leave. As you approached the door, Supernova stopped you. “Oh, and Y/N?” You turned to looked at him, a hopeful look in your eyes. He picked through things in the box and pulled out something, handing it to you. 

You looked at the object in your hand which was a small little spaceship keychain. It was almost comical in its shape, decorated with bright colours and various assortments of glitter. You glanced back to the professor. “If there is anyone who I would think could be an amazing astronomer, it is you.” He said as placed a hand on your shoulder, his warmth enveloping you skin. “Give this back to me the next time we meet.” You nodded to him, thanking him and walking out the door to the classroom, leaving behind Professor Supernova for the final time.

\--------------------------------------------------

“Yo yo yo guys! You’re listening to ZamFM, the number one radio station in Vinyl City!”

Final year was beyond stressful for you. With so many exams and essays, your brain was a black hole; absorbing lots of information, but merely destroying all of it the moment it passed through. As you stared at the piles upon piles of notes on your desk, you placed you head into your hands, the frustration overwhelming you. You sigh, choking back some tears. ‘It was only a little longer’ you told yourself. You were almost finished.

You slumped back into your seat. You had been studying late into the night, the sky outside your window only illuminated by the spotlights of the city. You looked over to your clock: 1AM. You had started at 9PM…. Maybe it was time you took a break.

You leant over to turn up the radio. You didn’t really listen to it a lot; you only put it on as background noise whilst you revised, but occasionally you paid attention. It wasn’t really relaxing to just listen to it, but it was something.

“Listeners, in case you haven’t heard - which I’d be surprised if you haven’t - but the one night only performance by THE DJ Subatomic Supernova is happening right now! Anyone whose anyone wants to be there, but only ticket holders can enter until the morning! As part of ZamFM, we’re going to give you an inclusive insight into the biggest club party of the year! Stay tuned, listeners!”

Your ears pricked up. DJ? You knew someone had taken over the cast Tech district, but… your former professor? You were amazed. It had been so long since you had last seen him. To think of how far he had come from being your Teacher, and now a big name in NSR? With his own district and his own club? It was unbelievable.

You looked over to the side of your desk where your apartment keys lay, the little keychain attached to it. It had become worn overtime, the colours fading and turning tainted, but it sparkled like it was brand new. You had kept it all this time waiting for the chance to see him again to return it. You needed a break anyway, maybe this was your chance.

You quickly put on your coat, tied you shoes and grabbed your keys, leaving your apartment and your textbooks behind. After making your way down the countless amounts of stairs, you stepped into the cold night, your breath visible as small puffs of white. You probably should have put a thicker coat on, goose bumps littering your arms, but you were already out now and going back up the stairs seemed tedious; you could warm up on the way there.

You were hardly far away from Cast Tech. It was typically a 10-minute train journey and then another couple walking, but as you made your way to the station, it seemed to take forever. The walk to the station, the wait for the train, and then the actual train journey seemed ten times longer than usual. Was it because you were nervous? You could feel you heart beating in your chest, the bumps quick. What were you going to say to him? What would he think of you? Heck, would he even remember you? He probably sees so many faces in his everyday life now he was a DJ, would yours even stay in his memory after so long? Your breathing sped up as your eyes darted around at the scenery outside the train. You took a deep breath in, and then out. It’s okay; whatever happens, happens. He did entrust you with this spaceship keychain after all, you doubted that he could just forget that… maybe…

The voiceover announced that the next stop was Festival Plaza – only another 2-minutes or so till you were there, and your mind was already running with possibilities of what was going to happen. You wondered if your meeting would be like the aurora borealis, beautiful and unforgettable, or like a meteor crashing into an asteroid belt, harsh and violent. You could only hope that he had not forgotten about his past and all the times that the two of you had spent together.

The train stopped and you got off, setting foot once again into the cold night. The music from the club could be heard even from here, the disco genre drifting over the wind and the star filled sky. It made your nerves rise more, the inevitable reunion mere seconds away. Regardless, you steeled yourself and began your journey to Cast Tech, attempting to abandon any doubts in your mind.

You knew you had the right place when you got to the district because of the crowd that was gathered outside. It was enormous, hundreds if not thousands of people clamouring to get into Club Planetarium, each screaming his name louder than the last. It was a little strange, you thought. These people were idolising the DJ, but he was nothing like that to you. Sure, he was a big shot artist now, but you just saw him as the dorky professor that taught you about space and would take time out of his day to help you with whatever you were doing. It was almost amusing that these fans only knew him as this impressive figure, when really he was someone that would spend hours going over one planet in the solar system.

You gathered that the way in was the one with the ropes leading to it and the bodyguards standing out front. The doors were open to allow for little glimpses inside, almost teasing the people crowded around into what the people inside were experiencing. Figuring that was where to go, you walked in that direction, passing down the row marked either side with poles and preparing to head inside.

Only to be stopped by security.

One of the guards lowered his shades to look you up and down, before asking, “Mam, can we see you ticket please?”

Oh no. In your overworked state, you had forgotten that part. You just jumped at the thought of seeing him again, that you kind of forgot that you couldn’t just talk to him like he was your professor still. You mumbled out some words, “Oh, umm…. I don’t have one…”

The guards returned to the stationary position with their arms crossed over their chests. “No ticket, no getting in.” One said, his voice stone cold.

You blinked a few times and shook your head. “No, see, I’m a former student of Profess- umm, DJ Subatomic Supernova.” You held up your keys, the ship dangling from it. “I was asked to give this back to him some day. You’ve got to let me in.”

A guard scoffed. “Yeah, likely story. You know how many fairy tales we’ve received today?” He swatted you away with his hand. “Now if you’re done wasting our time, get lost. DJ Supernova doesn’t want to see you.”

You clenched your hands into fists, your anger rising. “This is ridiculous! I’m telling the truth! Just ask him!” You grew frustrated. You rolled your eyes and decided to take matters into your own hands, attempting to storm past the guards to get in. You ran past them, cries of “Hey!” and “Get back here!” coming from behind you. You had only just made it into the door when they took hold of you, their arms tightly grappling your body and rendering you impossible to advance any further. You struggled against their hold and tried to wiggle out, but it was hopeless. Your speciality was in astronomy, not strength. 

As the guards began to drag you out, you digging your heels into the ground, you looked to the stage to see Supernova, deep in conversation with someone who you assumed was a fellow artist. He appeared different from before. He no longer had the glasses and tweed jacket you remember him wearing, replacing those with a solar system decorated hoodie and shorts that showed off his hairy legs (which you possibly could have gone without seeing, but oh well). 

You could literally see him. You were so close, and you certainly weren’t going to let the two guards stop you when you were this determined. You took in a deep breath and screamed “SUPRENOVA!” with all your body, your voice echoing around the curved walls of the venue. The music in the building was loud, it was a club after all, but you stared at the DJ waiting for him to recognise you; the anticipation gnawing at you from the inside. Much to your dismay, he did nothing, probably disregarding the screams as a fan or something. You merely watched as he continued his conversation with his friend, your heart sinking a little. 

No. You weren’t just going to give up like that. You were stubborn, and they hadn’t managed to get you out the building yet. You tried once more, building up all your strength to your chest and screamed “PROFESSOR!” at the top of your lungs. Again, you watched in anticipation.

You watched as he jolted from the call, his body standing upright and freezing in place. He turned his body to the entrance of the venue and looked around, eventually locking eyes with you. He seemed shocked, but you watched his body relax a little upon seeing you. He grabbed a microphone from his deck nearby and brought it to his face “Y/N?” He softly questioned, an inkling of disbelief in his tone. You saw him glance either side of you to the guards who were restraining you, his face changing to one of anger. “You simpletons! Get your hands off them! They’re allowed in here!”

The guards quickly let go of you upon the booming command, before pacing out the door to return to their posts. You looked back to the DJ on the stage, who had a gentle smile on his face. 

He remembered you. He actually remembered you. All your fears were for nothing. It was then you realised that you probably didn’t look the best, sleepiness and various nights of not washing yourself because you were so busy with studying crawling back into you head. You played with your hair a little in an attempt to make it seem decent and brushed down your clothes that had been ruffled in the fight with the guards. You heard Supernova chuckle over the speakers from your actions, prior to asking, “Y/N, why don’t you join me up here? There’s plenty of room for you on the stage.”

You placed up your hands and shook your head, embarrassed. You really didn’t belong on stage and it was his night, you didn’t want to ruin it for him too much. You just came to see him and return the keychain. He was having none of it though, rolling his eyes in a joking manner. He stretched his arm out, stretching above and over the crowd, and scooped you up into his hands, your body tumbling into his gloves and landing in a heap. He bought you to the stage, gently placing you down onto your feet and patting you on the head. He turned to address the audience.

“Ah, this does truly take me back.” He waved a hand in your direction. “This individual you see standing next to me is one of the few minds that, like mine, displayed a taste for knowledge, and a hunger for the never-ending mysteries of the cosmos.” You blushed at the compliment, the idea that you could ever compare to your Professor seemingly absurd to you. He continued. “You see, Y/N was like a protostar; hidden within the nebula of insignificant dust and gas that inhabited the institutions that hosted my previous academic career.” He chuckled; his deep voice only magnified by the venue. “It was such a unique find to have a student that was as passionate as I when it came to the galaxy above, and after so many years without contact,” He walked over to you and wrapped an arm around your back, pulling you into a side hug. “It is so lovely to see you again, my little nebula.”

The contact and the sentiment warmed you heart. You thought he was being a little too kind for your liking, your mind denying the compliments that were coming from him. He squeezed you softly against him as assurance, before speaking into the microphone one final time. “Let’s us celebrate to the stars and back!” The crowd cheered, raising their various drinks and beverages, and beginning to dance once again to the DJ’s music.

He pulled away from the hug, much to your disliking, saying, “Give me just one moment.” He turned back to his friend and talked to them for a little while, your ears picking up vague mentions to yourself and some private time possibly; you weren’t sure over the music. You watched his friend chuckle before giving the DJ a kiss on the cheek and gesturing for him to go, to which Supernova nodded. His white clothed friend walked away to greet a group of boys sat in a V.I.P booth at the side, whilst DJ Subatomic Supernova made his way towards you, a comforting grin displayed. “Do you still have what I gave to you?” He questioned. You nodded and produced your keys from your pocket, his eyes laying on the gift he gave you. He took the object from you gently and admired it. “Wow, Y/N, you’ve kept it in impeccable condition.” He scratched the back of his head. “I’m honestly surprised you kept it this long.”

You waved a hand of dismissal at the notion. “You told me to give it back to you someday, why would I get rid of it?” 

He laughed, replying with, “You were always committed and resilient. I’m not surprised that you would ensure that it returned to me.” 

You blushed a little, crossing your arms. “Well… I also wanted to see you again. It’s been so long and there’s so much to talk about. Like how I’m almost finished with my degree in Astronomy.”

His eyes widened. “Has it been that long already? Y/N, that’s incredible. You simply must send me your dissertation on the matter, I’d love to read what things you have discovered about our solar system and what your thoughts are on it.”

“Well...” You frowned “Truth be told, I’m struggling a little. I can’t seem to get my thoughts wrapped around it.” Your eyes began to well with tears. “I’m hopelessly lost…”

He saw your face had fallen and placed a finger under your chin, raising your face to look at his. “Y/N, if there is anyone I know that can figure it out, it would be you. I have the utmost confidence that you will write something extraordinary, something that will be referenced for eons.” He paused, looking away for a beat. “I sadly cannot involve myself too much – educational reasons and all – but I would be more than happy to offer my services to you whenever you need me.” He smiled. “I cannot be your professor anymore, but I can be whatever you need me to be.”

It was amazing, really. You could tell yourself the same thing and you wouldn’t believe it – outright denying the idea – but when he said it, it felt like it had to come true. His words were always so powerful, like they could shape time and space itself. His words filled you with confidence like they always had. You thought you were taking a break from studying, but in reality, the break only led you to discover something that you needed in yourself.

The DJ removed his finger from your chin, and used his hands to play with the dangling spaceship, jingling it in front of you. He hummed in thought, then spoke up. “How about this? I will keep this little keychain here for now, and I will return it to you at graduation.”

Your mouth fell agape. “W-what? No, I came here to return it to you. You don’t have to come to my graduation, you clearly have more important things going on.” You motioned to the dancefloor where hundreds of people were dancing to the music. “You’re a popular DJ, you don’t have to bother yourself with things like that. I don’t want to interrupt your work.”

He removed the ship from the loop and chucked your keys at you, placing the keychain in his jacket pocket. “Nope. I will not hear it. I have already decided, and I will not argue.” You tried to stumble out words of disagreement, but he hushed you every time. Eventually you gave up and accepted the fact. You thought it was stupid, but you were hardly going to have a debate with someone who was far more experienced than yourself at two in the morning. 

“Well Y/N, I must get back to my job, as I’m sure you need sleep by the looks of you.” He motioned to under his eyes, indicating the dark circles you knew were under your own. You groaned, causing a chuckle from the man. “I look forward to the day I can return the gift to you, Y/N.” He spun on his heels to commence his walk back to his turntables, pausing to look at you one last time. “I wish you all the luck of the galaxy, my little nebula.” He placed on his headphones, showing your conversation was over.

You smiled. The warm feeling was still in your chest as you made you way down off the stage and towards the entrance of the building. It bought you joy and made you feel all bubbly inside, like you were walking on stardust. As you neared the door, you peered back to your professor – No – Your DJ, who appeared to be enjoying his music just as much as you had seen him talking about the contents of space all those years ago. He was truly happy where he was; there was no one to mock him or interrupt him here. He was appreciated for who he was. It made you smile. With one final glance, you turned your back on DJ Subatomic Supernova, waiting for the day that you would reunite once again, that little keychain keeping the two of you connected forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! A couple of credits for this fic:
> 
> This was inspired by a drawing by infamouslydorky on Tumblr - https://404-tacts.tumblr.com/post/631040620061982720/infamouslydorky-buddy-dragged-me-into-nsr-and
> 
> It was bought to my attention by Sisterlillybug via discord - https://sisterlilybug.tumblr.com/
> 
> Finally, Consthargic on Ao3 and Discord for giving so many ideas for this fic; the speech DJ gave on stage is credit to them: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Consthargic/pseuds/Consthargic
> 
> If you enjoyed this, I have a series fic called "The Road to Redemption". Please check it out!


End file.
